The usable life of sports shoes is currently extended by utilizing replaceable spikes. Replaceable spikes are used in a wide variety of sports shoes, including shoes for golf, football, soccer, track etc. While effectively increasing the life of sports shoes, removable spikes are often difficult to remove. This difficulty arises from the tools currently used for spike removal. Often, spikes have a pair of apertures configured to receive the pins of a spanner type tool. The pins are inserted into the apertures and the spike can then be unthreaded from the shoe. This approach works very well in theory, but has problems in practical application. When a spike element is used over a period of time, dirt pebbles and other extraneous material can become jammed into the apertures, preventing insertion of the pins from the spanner tool. When this occurs, the apertures must be cleaned out, which is often difficult if not impossible. Furthermore, after much use, the base of the spike elements become worn and battered. This is precisely when a spike element should be replaced. However, much of the time the apertures become deformed and will not receive the pins of the spanner, or they become so worn down that the apertures have very little depth and will not retain the pins during removal of the spike element. Therefore, it is when the spike elements should be replaced that removal becomes a problem.
Spike removal tools have currently been developed which employ a tool head having engagement elements for engaging the surface of the spike element. These tools are employed with a power drill to increase the speed and ease of removing spikes from sports shoes. Thus, spikes can be removed even when they are worn, deformed, or otherwise damaged. There can arise, however, alignment, and safety issues. The tool must be well centered to efficiently operate. Furthermore, when employed to remove or even install a spike element, slippage can occur. This is particularly true if the tool is not well centered when beginning the removal. When this happens, the engagement elements, which are often sharp, may leave the spike element.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved spike tool.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spike tool which will remove worn and damaged spike elements.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a spike tool which is shielded to facilitate alignment of the engagement elements with the spike element.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a spike tool which is shielded for safety.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a spike tool which is easily and quickly aligned.